The Riddler and the Rose
by Amzedel
Summary: Love isn't perfect, and these two know it. RiddlerXOC On hiatus for a while, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't see why you're so upset, we got what we wanted, and we got away from Batman in time."

Edward Nigma had been panning a heist for two weeks. As soon as he had chosen his target, an emerald encrusted necklace valued at around thirteen-thousand dollars, he knew exactly who could help him. Eva Torrez, of the Black Rose as she preferred, was known throughout Gotham's underground for her masterful disguises. For her, this job was simply a matter of dressing as the jeweler's assistant.

The old man may be an expert craftsman, but he wasn't very perceptive. Unfortunately for them, the bat got wind of their plan and was soon at the scene. Though neither could put up much of a fight against the much stronger Batman, they were able to escape with their loot. So, why was Edward still slumping in his chair like an immature child?"

He hasn't said a word since they got into their getaway car. Don't get her wrong, a moment of silence with the Riddler was like a precious gem, hard to find and sad to lose. Still, the blank stare that replaced his usual confident smirk unnerved her. He wasn't his self, that aggravating self that drove her crazy, the man she, secretly, cared for.

She hid her concern though, not one for sentiment gushes, displaying impatience with him instead. Walking to the other side of the room, she stood right in front of his lounge chair so he had no choice but to look at her. So there they were, Edward seated, Eva above him holding on to either side of the chair's arm rests, both shooting one another cold glares. Eva was the first to speak.

"What's your problem? Why are you pouting like a five year old who wasn't allowed a cookie? He turned his head to the left muttering something under his breath.

"I didn't get to leave my riddle," he whispered.

"That's what this is about?" she asked incredulously, "So you didn't get to leave a stupid riddle, big deal." He bolted up, and being a few inches taller was able to glower down at her.

"What's the point of committing these crimes if I can't use them to show my intelligence? Without the riddles or puzzles, I'm just another petty thief."

"I can't believe this," she yelled, "So you used me to boost your own ego?"

Edward just sat back down, exasperated, "Why don't you just leave already? You can take the necklace it you want, I don't care." She looked out the window, tempted so much to do just that, but logic got the better of her.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. My hideout's too far away and the Batman's out there looking for us. I'm staying the night." She waited, thinking he'd protest, but no, he stayed there without a word.

She left him behind to wallow in his self-pity, hoping that a nice hard drink could calm her down. Sometimes she didn't know how she tolerated that insuffe5rable…it didn't matter. Once it was morning, she'd leave this place… but not before she raided his fridge.

The kitchen was overly clean; Edward didn't much appreciate mess, everything a bland white or beige color. She hadn't expected much, rouge didn't exactly have luxury living spaces. The fridge he had was old, but it worked well enough. The cool air from the machine felt nice, but, finding no liquor in it just helped fuel her frustration. Angrily shutting the door she searched for something, anything that could improve her mood.

Her eyes lanced of a notebook. Perfect. Sketching some new designs or writing a short story, could take her mind off everything. Opening it though, she became confused. Night flower? Dark blossom? Shaded beauty? So many words were crossed out, and towards the bottom a couple of phrases too. This… belonged to Edward. It was his work on a riddle. A riddle that… included her? Looking through the book, she found countless of other brain teasers and even some sketches of traps intended for Batman, but she couldn't find that finished riddle anywhere.

Did he not finish it? Is that why he was so upset? Come to think of it, he didn't really want to go tonight, but she, hating to be off schedule, pushed him into it. He didn't seem as smug as he usually was. He must be embarrassed that he couldn't come up with a riddle. She looked at the neat clean writing on the paper. She was a little flattered; the thought of Edward letting her into his world through the most important thing in his life brought a smile to her face. Still, the thought of making him squirm at this piece of logical, made her grin impishly. With the notebook clutched tightly in her hand, she went to see Edward. Unsurprisingly, he was still sunk deeply in his seat.

"You know it you stay there too long; you'll start to grow mushrooms." She heard him sigh.

"Are you still here?"

"Yeah, and you really should keep your stuff out of sight when you have a visitor. They might find things," He turned to her, puzzled, "What are you…"

He froze. She was holding his book.

"You didn't leave a riddle because you weren't done with it," she stated rather than asked, "And you weren't done with it because… you wanted to add me into it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said stubbornly. He wasn't about to voice the effort he had put into in. Edward had never been good with women, oh sure he could charm them easily, but when it came to someone he actually liked, he reverted back into that shy teenager that couldn't just spit it out. To be honest, he didn't know why he cared for her. She was temperamental, unprofessional, and had way too much baggage… but the way she pulled him out of his characteristic narcissism was a puzzle. And, everyone knew how he loved puzzles.

"Well that's a first," she flashed him a smirk that could rival his own, "Night flower? Dark blossom? Shaded beauty? They sound so similar to Black Rose, or is it you being nice and giving me a nickname?" He was cornered. How, he wished it was by anyone else. Batman, Falcone, anyone would be more merciful that the woman in front of him.

"I… it wouldn't of worked without you," he forced his face away, so she couldn't see the hint of blush on his cheeks, "To find me, Batman would've needed to find you too. It just would not have worked.

"But it seemed like you could've added me easily, you are the Riddler after all."

"They're… too different," he said, remembering why it was so difficult to come up with something, "A Riddler and a rose. They don't work."

You could tell by the strain of his voice that he wasn't talking about the riddle anymore. He thought **they** didn't work. To be honest they did seem like a strange team. Most other duos just… fit. There was the deadly comic pair of a Joker and Harlequin, the wonderfully whimsical Hatter and Alice, even the frightening scarecrow and his mistress. But, a Riddler and a rose? That made no sense.

So, when Edward sank back into his seat, Eva just went to her room to sleep. He didn't see her the next morning. He figured she'd left early, and after last night's ordeal, he supposed it was best. If he spent too much time with that woman, it would certainly be his undoing. Better for her to go now, and leave him alone, to his work, something that never made him think so much.

Imagine his surprise when he heard her deep voice from behind him that night. She stood there, wearing something that made him flush so much, he was thankful that it was so dark. Beneath her fitted green jacket was a simple black top, whose only adornment was a large white question mark. The violet denim shorts she had, which showed off her shapely legs, were complemented be matching ankle boots, gloves, and a domino mask.

"I thought about what you said, and though it pains me to admit, you were right, a Riddler and a rose don't fit." Edward didn't respond. His were wide and his mouth slightly agape. Eva enjoyed it actually, making him silent, somehow she felt like only she could bring out this response in him. Even so, she missed his smirk, the glint in his eyes, the way he'd look down on her. She wanted his ego back… so she could have fun taking it away again.

"I realized that the only way we could fit was if I was a Riddler too. That's not say I'm always going to dress like this, only when I'm with you."

"But," his grin came back, "you're horrible at riddles, it took you ten minutes to answer one of medium difficulty." She put her hands on this chest, neither knowing how or when they ended up standing so close to one another.

"Okay, Mr. E. Nigma. Riddle me that, riddle me this," she paused.

"Well?" She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Who is the man I most desire to kiss?"


	2. Chapter 2

A low moan escaped from underneath the covers of the Riddler's bed, a woman in her early thirties unwound herself from the sheets. She stretched her sore limbs and squinted up towards the window beside her, it couldn't have been past seven. That was odd; she hardly ever woke before noon unless she had to, or unless she had... A disgusted look crossed her face. Did she... with the Riddler? No, she wasn't stupid enough to actually sleep with him. Turning to her left, she could see Edward's sleeping form from underneath the blanket, so apparently she was that stupid.

"Oh, god," she whispered to herself, remembering exactly what happened. Why, why, why hadn't there been any liquor in his fridge? At least it would have given her some excuse. She didn't want this to get out, Eva Torrez may be a thief, a murderer, a person who will burn down a building on a whim, but she was in no way a slut.

"Okay, I need to figure out something," There was no way she was just going to sit and wait for Edward to wake up and find her like this. Oh yeah, that's a pretty sight, a half-naked Riddler with a smirk on his face. She could practically hear his snide remarks and questions. It made her want to throw up.

At a slight bit of movement from beside her, she leapt from the bed and rolled onto the floor. This only made her feel worse about herself, hiding under the bed like… like a loose woman who slept with a married man.

She took her discarded clothing, that skimpy Riddler girl outfit she made for him. Now, it felt like a disgusting piece of lingerie, regardless, they were the only clothes she had at the time. She crawled around the bed to get to the door on the other side. In a moment of weakness, she looked toward the Riddler, and saw the slight smirk on his sleeping face. Even in his sleep, he was cocky.

Even when she got behind the bedroom door, a nagging voice ate at her. 'So you're just going to leave? Are you scared because you slept with him or because you liked it? That's what you wanted anyway, his annoying ego back, right? So go ahead, hit it and quit it like the immoral woman you're parents raised you to be.'

Despite everything that Eva had done, all the illegal and sinful things she's done, one thing she prided herself in was that she wasn't a whore. Commitment was one of the few lessons about life that she took from her parents that was actually considered good. That wasn't to say she never slept with any man, just that she was more of a tease than anything. Swallowing her pride, she willed herself to do something she really didn't want to.

There were many words that could describe the Riddler, arrogant, annoying, egotistical, but there was one thing that no one called him. A light sleeper. Even after all the years of crime, or maybe even because of them, he could still sleep through the loudest of riots. Which is why he wasn't surprised when he woke up alone in his bed.

Eva wasn't the reliable type, she was often very flighty, but he didn't mind. Edward himself was not committed to anything but his riddles, so a woman constantly clinging at his arm, though appreciated, would usually become a nuisance after a while. Better to have the undependable Eva, than an annoyingly dependant henchgirl.

He hadn't figured that she'd leave so early though; in fact he had come up with a likely scenario for the encounter he had last night. After the act that he had put on last night (because his mind would not admit to actually weakness) he had expected her to react a certain way.

First she would awaken beside the Riddler a confused express on her face. Then, she would begin to yell and scream until she woke him up. At that moment, he would use her inappropriate actions last night, and there were a lot, as leverage over her. He would continue to use Eva as his accomplice and he would've had an interesting night with her too. A double win. But having just the latter wasn't too bad neither.

He wondered though, where she could've gone. She had mentioned a hideout somewhere, but there was little chance of him finding it. Oh, well, he wasn't one to dwell on the disposable details. He really didn't need her for anything soon, and by then she'll probably calm down.

He got out of bed, not really concerned about his lack of clothing, and made his way to the bathroom. To his slight surprise, there was a note taped to the mirror. His name was written in a script that almost seemed purposely messy on the front of a folded piece of paper. He could tell it was from Eva just by the way she dotted her i's, with a long dash to the upper left.

_I don't want you to think of me as the kind of woman who goes out and does... that regularly, or as someone who just walks out on a one night stand without a word at two a.m. So I'll tell you, I'm going to leave Gotham for a while, maybe go to a quiet community. I've always wanted to be an actress, maybe I'll work at a theater in New York, meet an agent. At the moment, I just want to get out of here._

_Eva_

This letter was certainly written by Eva, but there was no way it could have been the message she wanted to leave for him. She hated the quiet and would never move from Gotham, this was where her parents' graves were. When he looked back to where the letter had been taped there was also a tiny strip of paper there. A fortune cookie paper.

_When one door closes another one opens_

He chuckled; it was amusing really, Eva's attempts to be vague. When he turned it over he read aloud his "lucky numbers".

"73 8 67 10 47 56 69 76 37 38."

**I hadn't really expected to write a follow up, but the idea of writing the morning after was too enticing. I might just keep adding on to it whenever I feel like it, so the story will continue to be 'complete' but there will be updates every once in a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward had no idea what Eva had planned for their little rendezvous. He was at the Gotham Community Theater at 2 a.m., just as she had instructed in her letter. Her letter. What a simple little note. He supposed it was meant to be that way, but honestly, a numerical sequence and letter that spelled out a message, child's play. It was as if she had gone back to elementary school. No matter, he would have time to voice his complaints tonight.

Walking into the building, he found it to be very clean for a community theater that put on plays with local youth groups, and aspiring actors. Unfortunately, he hadn't remembered to stop the door before it closed shut with a loud 'thud.' As soon as that had happened, another sound came from the backstage. There was a crash, then swears of a deep voiced woman.

He smirked; obviously he had caught his little rose off guard. He continued to stroll down the aisle, while hearing the faint noise of a zipper. We'll if she expects a repeat of last night she chose an odd place for it.

"Eva," he called as he stepped on stage. A movement in the curtain told his she was hiding in there.

"Oh well, I had thought she wanted this necklace back," he baited, pulling out the emerald necklace from last night, "It seems I'll have to keep it."

"That's a very lame attempt to get me out," she called back, surfacing from the thick curtain. Curiously, she was not wearing the Black Rose attire she normally wore; instead she had on a simple sweater and jeans.

"It worked didn't it?" He threw the jewelry towards her. Eva barely caught it before it touched the floor. She looked to it, then to Edward, a confused look on her face.

"I said you could have it, didn't I?"

"I thought it was because of your bad mood," she said, still staring warily at him. This felt like too much of a pay off, like she was a floozy off the street.

"Oh Eva, I thought you were an actress, how could you fall for such a ridiculous act," he chuckled.

"So, you have to trick girls into sleeping with you," she scoffed, "That makes sense, they wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"You seemed all too willing last night," he countered.

"Well," she paused, there really was no good reason for her actions, "I… felt sorry for you, you looked so pathetic, slouching like that."

"Oh Eva, I didn't know you cared," he clutched his heart in fake emotional expression, "I really am moved by your words."

Eva stared back, anger beginning to burn in her eyes. She had no words of her own to come back with, so she decided to use the words of her idol.

"Moved in good time. Let it that moved you hither remove you hence. I knew you at the first you were a moveable."

Her words certainly took Edward by surprise; he hadn't expected her to start quoting Shakespeare. When he saw his own smirk on her face, he knew he had to return her quotes.

"Why, what's a moveable," he asked.

"A joint stool," she returned sharply, not letting his jump into her game affect her.

"Thou hast hit it. Come, sit on me."

"Asses are made to bear, and so are you."

"Women are made to bear, and so are you," He took a step towards her.

"No such jade as you, if you mean," she mirrored his action.

"Alas, good Eva, I will not burden thee, for knowing thee to be but young and light." If she had noticed the usage of her name, she didn't show it.

"Too light for such a swain as you to catch and yet as heavy as my weight should be."

"Should be-should buzz."

"Well ta'en, and like a buzzard." She was beginning to enjoy their banter.

"O slow-winged turtle, shall a buzzard take thee." He also found himself smiling, rather than his usual conceited grin.

"Ay, for a turtle as he takes a buzzard."

"Come, come, you wasp. I'faith, you are too angry."

"If I be waspish, best beware my sting." She poked his chest for emphasis.

"My remedy is then to pluck it out." He pulled her hair to tease her.

"My, if the fool could find it where it lies." She turned from him, making sure to accentuate the way she walked, to entice him.

"Who knows not where a wasp does wear his sting. In his tail." He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, her back pressed against his front.

"In his tongue," she turned to face him, an impish smile on her face.

"Whose tongue," he rested his hands on either side of her face.

"Yours if you talk of tales. And so farewell," though she was supposed to turn away, she found herself wanting to be closer.

"What, with my tongue in your tail? Nay, come again, good Eva. I am a gentleman." He leaned in. Despite the situation, Eva could not find it in herself to take it seriously. She began to laugh into his chest, holding onto his jacket for support.

"And what exactly is so funny," he tried not to show to how irritated he was that her teasing amounted to her laughing at him.

"It's just," she giggled to herself, "You're no actor. Petruchio acts like more of a bastard than even you can ever be. Plus, I kind of just imagined you in tights." She burst into a fit of laughter again.

"Well, I'd say Katherine is even more shrewish than you," he replied, with a frown on his face, "Now, while that was… interesting, I'd like to know why you brought me here. Unlike you, I have important things to do."

"I… just wanted to let you know-" she began seriously, snapping out of her previous mood, "that the other night…"

"Oh, is that all?" He rolled his eyes. "I can't count how many flings I've had with female partners, it really is no big deal.

"Oh, well…," Eva was surprised, she had expected him to tease or taunt her about it, but, he was taking it in stride.

"No, no, it really is nothing. In fact, I have a gift for you." He reached into his left jacket pocket and produced two theater tickets for Saturday night.

"Edward," she timidly reached for the tickets. Did this mean he was asking her out? No, he, couldn't could he? "I-I thought you said that…"

"Said what? I'm just giving tickets to a close acquaintance. You can go ahead and take whomever you like." Edward tipped his green bowler hat, gave one final condescending grin, and let her alone, holding his tickets.

He didn't have to look back to know that she had a dumbfounded look on her face, that she was confused by his actions. But she was not a complete idiot, she'd figure out what he had meant. Seconds later, the furious shouts and curses behind him when he left through the back door, told him she had.

* * *

><p>Just to let you know, the dialogue that they were using is from Shakespeare's <span>The Taming of the Shrew<span>. It's one of Eva's favorite plays, a good read.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, he gives me the necklace and two tickets and like any normal person I think he's asking me out, but then he calls me a 'close acquaintance' and leaves. Can you believe that?"

Even though all that had happened on Tuesday night (technically Wednesday morning), Eva was still raving about it up until Saturday evening. Very few people would put up her incessant ranting, so that job was left to her only true female friend, Alice Pleasance, and frankly, she wasn't enjoying it.

"No, I can't believe it… that necklace actually costs thirteen thousand dollars?" Alice responded with a good amount of snark.

"Alice, you're horrible at relationship talk," Eva frowned.

"Look, I used to love talking about relationships and drama, but now that I'm a wanted criminal, I don't much see the appeal." It was true; those things seemed so mundane compared to the thrill of fleeing from cop cars and costumed vigilantes.

"But Alice, he insinuated that I was a prostitute." Alice looked up skeptically.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" She had known Eva for quite some time, so she was no stranger to the former actress and her dramatic moments.

"No," she replied, crossing her arms and pouting her lips childishly for effect, "think about it, what's a woman that stays with a man because he gives her expensive gifts?"

"Me, when I was still with Billy," Alice scowled, remembering the diamond engagement ring he had given her after a fight. She still couldn't believe that she had ever accepted that.

"No, and I apologize for what I'm about what I'm about to stay but, that kind of woman is a slut. And I always promised I'd never be one."

"Then, why exactly are we going to the show," Alice asked. They were already getting into their seats, and waiting for the play to start. It was a packed with socialites and billionaires, and it seemed so strange for the two women to be so close and not have any plans to steal from them.

"I-I can't pass up a good pair of theater tickets, and look how close we are to the stage." Ever the drama enthusiast, Eva jumped at the chance to dress up in her fanciest attire and watch a local production.

"I have to admit, I didn't think I'd ever be in the front row of such a prestigious theater," Alice grinned as she looked out onto the theater. The seats where comfortably lined with bright red velvet, and the walls and décor couldn't shine a brighter golden color than if they were actual gold.

As the lights in the audience began to dim, and the women leaned back into their seats, they anticipating the start of Act 1.

The play was Of Beauty and War, a story set in Ancient Greece that depicted the tragic love of a simple soldier and the daughter of a wealthy noble man. The girl would tempt and tease him, while the solider hopelessly tried time and time again to win her love. By the end of the second act, it was revealed that the girl had manipulated him into waging war against the rival family of the man that she truly loved, so they could meet in her city and run off together. Heartbroken, he swears revenge on her, her lover, and all who would defend them.

The lights came back on after the scene for a thirty minute intermission.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's almost half over," Eva said as she stretched her sore limbs.

"I know, how are they suppose to resolve all that in two hours," Alice stood up from her seat, imitating Eva's actions. She was just about to go to get them both a drink, when she heard the entire theater explode with the screaming of the audience.

A large group of brawny men blocked every exit, preventing anyone from leaving. Each carried a gun with him and none looked as if they'd regret using them. Already Alice could tell that this was not a usual heist. Not one of the men came forward to call for jewelry or money; they all just stood there… waiting.

"Eva, what are we going to-" Alice looked back at her friend, but then she saw her on the ground, with her arms over her head, "Eva, Eva what's wrong?"

"T-the men… they, they have guns," She stuttered. Ever since she was young, the mere sight of a firearm could make her cringe. The long nights with hearing shots outside her room and knowing, in the back of her mind, that her parents were involved in some way had made her develop a phobia against them. It was a quite a drawback considering she lived in Gotham city.

"Eva, you can't seriously-" Alice was cut off by a loud voice that came from up stage. The Riddler stood there, a microphone in hand, with a devilish smile across his lips. His eyes scanned the crowd, making sure he had the attention of each and every one of them. Once he spotted the fearful almond eyes he wanted peek through the emotional mess that was her unfortunate shortcoming, he began.

"Hello, my good patrons, I see that you have been enjoying the play, but I'm sorry to say that we're going to have to cut it short. I have a little riddle for all of you, if you can solve it, you'll be let go."

Despite her fear, Eva was still enraged by his actions. He offers her tickets to a production of such a great play, and then he crashes it, what was his deal? She lifted herself up just enough, so that was on her trembling hands and feet.

"Now, there are two emergency exits, one door leads to an empty parking lot and the other to a parking lot filled with many other armed henchmen. Each is guarded by a man; one only tells the truth and the other always tells lies. You may ask only one question to each guard, and if you go over that limit… well, let's just say that they have those guns for a reason, now think carefully."

Finishing his riddle, he turns to leave backstage. Eva wouldn't have that.

"That's it; I'm tired of that jerk's little tricks," She stood from her position on the floor, her fury replacing her worry of being shot. She tore apart her floor-length red evening gown, and revealed the black strapless bodice, pants, and boots underneath.

"You wore that under your dress?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I wear it under everything,"

"That's ridiculous."

"I'm legally insane, I don't care," the now properly dressed Black Rose announced. She surveyed the area; some people just sat crying in the seats, others were at least attempting the riddle. No one seemed to be noticing her.

"Look Alice, just go and take the car, I have a bone to pick with Nigma."

"And the riddle?"

"You have your bombs right," Eva asked, referring to the small spiked explosives that Alice often used in their heists.

"Eva I'm not as paranoid as you are," Alice replied in a huff.

"That's a yes," Eva said with a knowing smile. Her blond companion just sighed.

"I only brought a couple."

"That should be enough." And with that she climbed onto the stage, hoping she could catch up to Edward before he left.

* * *

><p>The police were coming soon; he'd have to go fast. No point in creating such a scene if he can't enjoy its effects in later. Just as he was about to enter his car, an arm grabbed his shirt collar. He was spun around to face a very irritated Black Rose.<p>

"Oh Eva, there you are, did you enjoying the show?" He reacted so nonchalantly, as if the nails on her ungloved hands weren't about to claw through his jacket sleeves.

"Edward, what the hell!" She was livid, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I'll take that as a no." He couldn't help but feel amused by her anger. He liked to see just how much it took to push her button, but in all honesty, he hadn't expected her to be so upset.

"What could you possibly gain from ruining this play?" The play? Is that really what she was so steamed about?

"A riddle," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "What is 'scene' before birth, dramatic in life, and tragic in death?

"Oh, I cannot believe this bull-"

The sound of sirens interrupted their confrontation. Edward turned to the noise, then back to Eva, only a bit of apprehension evident. He had to make a chose then and there, either way Eva was not going to like it. So with a quick pull, he shoved her into the back of the car despite her protesting.

"Let me go- Te voy a dar un golpeando!"

Oh no, she's started speaking Spanish, an annoying little habit of hers so she can say whatever she wants without worry. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't talking so fast but asking her to slow down would most likely amount to a flood of Hispanic curses.

"Voy a darte el infierno." This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to anyone who doesn't understand Spanish. I just love writing when one person doesn't understand the others language. Look Eva's dialogue up on Google translate, it's gonna be funny.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's going to be a little interactive, so go ahead and get out google translate now.**

* * *

><p>"You know, you'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that," Edward advised.<p>

"Gracias por el consejo de la belleza." Eva still had not let up on her decision to speak nothing but Spanish to him the entire car trip.

"You can't just keep speaking Spanish." Normally, he wouldn't mind her behavior; it was just another way Eva liked to tease people, but frankly, her childish tantrum was getting on his nerves. This was no time to get upset, though, that's exactly what she wants, no, he'll play her game for now. He would just have to be patient, and she will eventually calm down.

"Sí puedo." She sank as low as the safety belt in the back would allow her, just like an angry teenager. And that meant he was the father. Freud would have a field day with this scenario.

"Fine, act like a child if you want," He wasn't even sure why he was even trying to put up with her anymore. Her skills with disguises and her connections to the Gotham underground were certainly useful, but she was still such a nuisance.

"I don't see why you're still upset about a silly play."

"No es sobre la obra de teatro." She had taken off her safety belt, a very bad decision considering they were on the highway, and leaned forward so she could see him better. He sat rigidly in his seat, not so much as glancing towards her, even when he could felt her press lightly against his shoulder.

"Okay I understood the 'No es' part," he had heard that before, it meant 'it's not', "care to elaborate?"

"Actúas como si me iban a invitar a salir, implica que soy una puta, y arruina un obra de teatro, aun cuando usted sabe que teatro es la única cosa que es importante para mí. Eres tan-"

"I meant elaborate in English," Edward cut in.

"¡Y ahora usted me interrumpe! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Usted es un bastardo de mierda!" She was practically yelling in his ear by now. Just as she was shouting, he stepped suddenly on brake, sending her flying backwards into her car seat. Luckily, she landed sideways onto the cushion, retaining only a bit of harm to her head.

"Okay, I understood bastard, we're making progress now," he amusingly remarked when he saw her through the rear-view mirror.

"What was that for," she asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, if you don't know, I would be happy to give you a lesson on the transfer of kinetic energy." His condescending grin made her not want to stay in the back anymore, for some reason she felt that it symbolize some kind of subordination, somehow. Before the red light could change, she crawled over to the passenger's seat.

"You really are a piece of work, you know that Nigma," she lashed out once she got her safety belt on, not wanting to fly though the windshield this time.

"Oh, I've known that for a long time now."

Eva held back from responding to that comment, after all, he only wanted attention. They drove along in relative silence until eventually; Edward felt the need to speak up.

"You seemed to have put down that language barrier you had up," he said, pointing out the fact that she was no longer speaking Spanish.

"Yeah, well, almost getting a concussion will do that for you." She turned her body towards the window, wrapping her arms around herself. Not many people knew this, but she had always found herself getting drowsy whenever it was cold. The air conditioning in Edward's car was keeping it at around 60 Fahrenheit, not freezing, but just enough for her to feel her eyes getting heavier.

* * *

><p>Eva was being surprisingly quiet. She hadn't made any snide remarks or asked for him to stop at a gas station, which she often did if he was in a bit of a hurry to get somewhere. He glanced towards her, and found a pleasant sight.<p>

The grown woman sat there, fast asleep, holding onto the seat belt tightly.

"Eva?" At the sound of her name, she twitched slightly before pulling her legs up onto the seat as best she could. Imagine that, a certifiably insane murderer sleeping in the fetal position like a scared child. Then again, she had slept the exact same way after they had… spent quality time with each other.

"You're far more pleasant when you're asleep," he smiled, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him.

He looked back onto the road of the highway, focusing on something other than his sleeping partner. It was around midnight, so he had been driving for about two hours now. Even in those two hours, they hadn't gone far, in fact, he was purposely going in circles. Edward was careful; there was always the chance that someone had picked up on his trail, so he had made sure to check for anyone who may be following.

It wasn't until about another hour that he thought it was safe enough to actually go to his new hideout. He knew very well that not all hired help could be trusted, so as a precaution, he had found a nice rental home a few miles from the city. It would give him some time to figure out his next move before Batman showed up, as he eventually will.

He parked the car in the parking lot just a few minutes from the house, there was no garage, and he was not about to risk being caught because his car was found on the curb. Getting out the front, he made his way to the passenger's side and opened the door, hoping that Eva wasn't resting on it. She hadn't been woken up by the door being opened, but she did start to stir once Edward called her name.

"Eva, we're here." She looked up questioningly with half-lidded eyes, still very tired.

"Where is here?" The area wasn't immediately recognizable to her and, even in her lethargic state; she could identify most of Gotham's communities.

"My hideout," Edward said simply, believing that she would just go along with it because she was so sleep deprived.

"This… this isn't you're hideout," her speak was somewhat slurred, making her seem less alert than she actually was.

"I moved."

"But where are we," she was beginning to panic, "I can't leave Gotham!"

"You have nothing to worry about; we are only a few miles outside of the city," he assure the frighten women. Obviously, she needed to be taken to bed immediately. Like a gentleman, he held out his hand to lead her to the house.

"I don't need your help," she snapped, letting herself out of the car. Unfortunately, she tripped over trying to walk in her heeled boots when she was clearly still half-asleep.

"Evidently you do," Edward chuckled while he scooped up the fallen woman. She gave a little whine of protested to being carried bridal-style all the way to the hideout, but she soon settled herself into his chest. Edward found the contact to be very enjoyable, especially when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he awkwardly freed his right hand to open the door.

By the time he had actually closed the door, walked through the living room, and laid her on his bed, she was already asleep again. He felt her reluctantly let go of him and immediately curl up in the sheets. She seemed lonely in that king sized bed, so he climbed in with her. After all, he wasn't one to deny a woman his presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God, I have to draw a picture for this story. Why didn't FF.N send me an E-mail or something, I love the idea of giving this a cover. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to draw something (hopefully) awesome.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the afternoon when Eva woke up. She was glad, that was around the time she would usually get up on the weekends. It meant that no... relations had happened the night before. But, when she sat up, she saw the Riddler standing by the bed.

"Damn it!"

"Good morning," he said, offering her a cup of coffee that he had made. She instead pulled the sheets over her head and turned so that her back was to him.

"I guess not." Edward left the room once he was sure that Eva was in no mood to converse with him. He had other things to do besides babysit a grown woman anyway.

In the kitchen, he had left a couple of blueprints that he had been working on for some time now. He eagerly looked over them and his other notes, quickly devising a plan for his next heist. There was very little time to work with; he had given Batman a specific time to meet him in the riddle he hid backstage last night. This time he would leave something a little different, a puzzle maybe. Yes, a puzzle that would give the coordinates of his next target. He would have to find out if Eva would be joining him, so as to incorporate her in somehow.

Just as the thought of her crossed his mind, Eva walked into the kitchen, stretching her arms as approached the cabinets behind him. She opened each cupboard looking for something in particular. She found it, a box of tea bags and a kettle. Pouring tap water into the pot, she set in on the stove so it could boil.

"I didn't know you drank tea." He was more of a coffee person himself, but he often drank tea after an especially grueling fight with the Bat.

"I don't, at least not always," she still would not turn to see his face, "this is for a disguise."

"You're leaving?" He noticed the somber tone in her voice, and it was defiantly not because of a lack of sleep.

"Yeah... except, I don't really have anywhere to go," Yes, he was sure of it now, something was making her depressed.

"You're welcome to stay here," Edward offered.

"Alright," Eva said. She had no idea why she had accepted. It was true that she had nowhere else to stay. For the past few weeks she had lived with Alice and Jervis, but she doubted Alice would appreciate her coming back after being left alone last night. Still, she could've always found somewhere else to stay; after all, she was still upset with Edward... Was she upset with Edward? Whatever the reason, what was done was done.

Eva took her pot off the stove once it seemed ready and took it to the bathroom. She found a package of sponges and took one, dipping it into the freshly brewed tea. It was usually a good idea to wait before applying the tea, but she wasn't' really worried about burning herself. She wasn't really too worried about anything actually.

Once she was finished, she examined herself. It was a very simply trick, but the tea had darkened her normally caramel skin to that of a mocha brown color. She then rummaged through Edward's clothes, not about to go out in her costume. A simple black shirt and jeans held up with a belt were really her only options. No matter, she'd get some new things today. If she could just get out of this mood she was having.

* * *

><p>Oh, yes, this was perfect. Edward had just made special rubix cube that had the geographical coordinates of six potential targets. Six puzzles for the price of one, wouldn't Batman find that fun. Now, he'll have to work fast, he had only a week to- A loud knock was hear, and then the rustling of something outside the door.<p>

No sooner had Edward opened the front door, when he was bombarded with about a dozen shopping bags. Eva stood on the porch, holding even more in her arms.

"Shopping?" he sarcastically asked.

"Yup," she responded cheerfully, prancing right into the living room to unload her bags.

"What did you buy?"

"A better question would be, what didn't I buy." She was eagerly pulling out everything she had gotten. It was mostly clothes, some perfumes and make up, even some fabrics.

"You seem... chipper." I was weird that just a few hours ago, she seemed so sluggish, sad even.

"Well, what can I say, shopping does a girl good," she was smiling brightly. He would have to watch her a bit more carefully from now on. Her mood swings were getting very random.

"It seems so." He continued to watch as she emptied the bags of all their contents. There was something missing, he wasn't quite sure what, but there was something. He looked down and noticed two striped pink bags on the bottom of the coffee table.

Picking one up, he looked through the bag. Inside were a few undergarments, one in particular was a spring green piece of lingerie with deep violet trimming.

"You have good taste," he commented. She snatched the bag right out of his hands and glared at him before picking up most of her things and going into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>A few hours had pasted with neither Edward nor Eva leaving their places. Edward had spent his time on his latest masterpiece of a plan, while Eva was currently designing another outfit to make. After all that time though, she had gotten bored with her own task, and was in need of a little break.<p>

She walked out the bedroom and sat on the couch in the living room, hoping to find something to watch before she went to sleep. Edward noticed her turn on the television and decided that he had had enough of his work too. He casually strolled over and sat right beside her, grinning when she gave him an exasperated look

"Did you want to watch something?" she asked.

"No, no, go ahead," he urged on, not really caring what she settled for.

She continued to flip through the channels before deciding on a cop drama. It was actually quite interesting; the agents used a method of profiling to capture their criminals. Edward found himself pretty engrossed in the program, but not so much that he didn't noticed how Eva would pay extra close attention whenever a certain character came up.

The character seemed to be the smartest of them all, and when a scene featured him heavily, Eva would do things like sight or hold a cushion closer to her heart.

"Have a crush on a fictional character, do you?" He couldn't resist passing up a chance to point out something like this to her. To his surprise, she reacted rather lightheartedly.

"Oh, shut up, everyone has at least one." She lightly tossed the couch cushion she was holding to him and walked back to the bedroom. Before closing the door, she smirked, "and for your information, he's smarter than you'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>This was mostly filler, I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, whoever guesses the show they were watching and the character Eva has a crush on gets a prize!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

There was only one bed in the rental home that Eva and Edward now shared. Being a gentleman, at least in his mind, he was gracious enough to let her sleep in the bedroom alone. Thankfully, the couch in the living room was also a fairly comfortable futon. Still, he would've much preferred to share with Eva. But, she's limited her physical contact with him to the bare minimum, for now.

Already awake and dressed before ten o'clock, he was sipping his morning coffee, as per usual, when Eva decided to wake up. She eyed him groggily while she made herself a bowl of oatmeal. He had noticed that she likes her food sweet, her coffee with extra sugar and her oatmeal with an impressive amount of honey. Still staring at him, she stirred her breakfast, lazily plopping a few spoonfuls into her mouth.

"Are you planning on going out?" she asked after a while.

"No, why?"

"Nothing," she avoided eye contact, "just thought if you were going out I could come along."

She really didn't want be stuck in the house all day, but going out alone got boring after a while. She was a naturally social person, and Eddie was the closest thing to a decent companion she had at the moment.

"Oh, so you get bored without me," he grinned. She rolled her eyes and laughed a little into her coffee mug.

"No, I chat online sometimes," she looked back on the people she communicated with on the computer, there really weren't many. She had a habit of offending them in some way or another, "Diana Silver and I are on good terms... I think."

* * *

><p>Edward had a plethora of pet peeves, but at the moment he found that he had a slight distaste for crowded supermarket parking lots. You'd think it wouldn't be so many people shopping on a Monday.<p>

"I think I'll make spaghetti tonight," Eva thought aloud, leaning on the cart slightly while they exited the building.

"Are you sure you have enough ingredients," he commented, tilting his head towards the practically overflowing cart. She smiled, grabbing his arm and placing it on the handle of the cart so he could help steady it while they walked through the gravel lot.

Neither would admit it, but, they were actually enjoying this time together. Nothing beat the thrill of crime and, of course, the recognition for it, but an ordinary trip to the grocery store wasn't too terrible. It almost felt nice to be normal, if only for a moment.

Only a few yards from their car, they heard a high-pitched wailing behind them. A boy, no older than seven was crying and running away from a very disgruntled woman, mostly likely his mother. He ran right past them, banging into Eva and Edward's cart and knocking out a few items that were already spilling out.

The mother caught up with the child, grabbing his arm and yelling at him to quiet down. She walked over to the couple, still holding onto her son tightly.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's alright," Edward responded, a little annoyed about how the woman would let her son be so reckless. He had never seen the appeal of having children, they were loud and too much trouble.

"Yeah, it's fine," Eva added, picking up the toppled packages, thankfully, nothing too delicate.

The woman nodded and took her son away. Even while Edward was packing things into the car, Eva continued to look at the woman chastising her son. She had a slight soft spot for children, and she, personally, didn't like how the woman was handling hers.

When the boy started to cry again, the woman raised her hand and slapped him. She slapped him. A mother deliberately hit her child. And across the face no less.

Eva felt her blood boil. No one has the right to toss around a child like that, no matter how rambunctious he was being.

"Hey," she yelled out while she running up to the woman already a few yards away, "you shouldn't do that."

The woman was confused at first, and then looked down at her son holding his cheek.

"I didn't ask for parenting advice from you," she snapped.

"Well you should," Eva stepped forward, practically snarling, "Parents shouldn't hurt their kids."

A hand was placed on her shoulder, holding her back. Edward was standing there, silently telling her that they should leave before anything happened. Glaring at the woman one more time, Eva walked back to the car with Edward.

She was still steaming on the car ride home. A child shouldn't have to deal with that kind of abuse, not physically… or mentally. Her family never treated her like that. Just everyone else.

* * *

><p>Edward had left Eva alone for a while. If he knew anything, it was not to pick at the raw nerve of a murderous woman, and this was defiantly a very big issue to her. In retrospect, actually leaving the home may not have been the best way to give her space. Heaven knows what could happen if she left alone for too long.<p>

The first thing he noticed when he entered the rental home was the loud music coming from the kitchen. It was low, depressing, and all in Spanish. This wasn't a good sign. He turned around the corner, hoping, at the very least; Eva hadn't let her emotions out on another bystander. The last thing he wanted to do was clean up a dead body.

But no, she was just sitting there.

She was sitting at small kitchen table, visibly shaking, her head resting in her arms so that her face was obscured. A few cans littered the ground.

"Eva?"

She looked up, her eyes where bloodshot and unfocused, and she wore a sickeningly sweet smile despite her tearstained face.

"Yeah," the word was barely coherent.

"Are you drunk?" Obviously, she was, but there was really nothing else he could say. He had never seen her like this. She was genuinely out of her mind.

"What? No, I have a high tolerance for alcohol; I can drink five cans and not feel a thing," her speech was slurred, and her normally endearing arm gestures where just… sad.

"So how many have you had?"

"Seven?" She asked herself, staring down at her fingers like a first grader learning to add.

"Come on, you have to get to bed." He walked over to her, holding onto her arms to steady her as she walked clumsily to the bedroom. She leaned into his chest, making it easy for him to smell the alcohol on her. He sighed, it was sad to see such a strong woman reduced to a miserable heap in his arms.

He gently laid her on the bed. She curled up in the sheets, taking solace in the soft fabric.

"A parent shouldn't do that to their child," she whispered solemnly, holding a pillow to her heart.

"They shouldn't cause them any pain."

He leaned next to the bed, not very experienced in comforting someone. He didn't know why he was trying in the first place. Still, he awkwardly pushed a strand of hair away from her face. Yes, this was defiantly new territory for him.

"My parents never laid a hand on me," she continued to whisper, reaching out to hold his hand in her own.

"You're lucky." He took back the hand she was holding, took off his jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt. He turned so that she could see his back. There were a few long clean markings there, scars, from a belt most likely. She hadn't noticed those before.

"My father left those after he thought I cheated on one of my tests," he stated. Few had asked about the scars, he had told the psychologists at Arkham, but not many others. He never felt the need to bring up real sob stories when he had plenty of fake ones.

"I'm sorry." A generic response, it's lost its meaning to him by now.

"Don't be, he was right."

Eva stared at him blankly. Neither could really tell what the other was thinking, which was quite surprising for them.

"My parent killed people," she blurted out, "anyone who was in their way."

She turned her attention to the ceiling, "I always wondered why they didn't do it to me."

She expected a response, he could tell that much. Though Edward knew very little about Eva's past, there was one thing everyone understood about her. She idolized her parents. He was not about to demolish one of the few absolutes in her fragile mind.

"They loved you?"

She turned back to him, smiling.

"Yeah, they did, very much."

Her eyes closed, and pulled the covers close. She was going to sleep; Edward figured that that was his cue to leave. He was about to get up when Eva reached out and laid a hand on his bare arm.

"Don't go," she pleaded.

So, he stayed there for the night, allowing any of her movements to get closer. Long after she had fallen asleep, he stayed up thinking. Eva was getting to be a bit more trouble than she was worth. The question was what was he prepared to do?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not quite sure about how I wrote Edward in this chapter. Was he too sensitive to her? Also, congrats to Diana Silver for knowing the show, Criminal Minds, with the character being Spencer Reid.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This should really go without saying but, I am extremely-mega-super sorry for not updating in months. You see, I've gotten into an advanced college prep program in my school, became the president of my school's art club, and am currently planning to become a part of my school's play. Oh the things we do for a good future. I really apologize for the lack of updates in the future.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long after Eva had woken up that morning to realize three things simultaneously. One, her head was killing her, but with the amount of alcohol she had drank last night, that was a given. Two, she had <em>actually<em> opened up to Edward, the last person she'd ever imagine having a truly personal conversation with. And three, she was lying next to him with her head resting against his chest. The strange part was… she kind of liked it.

He seemed so different last night, so much more compassionate. He didn't even take advantage of her drunken state, and it would have been pretty easy to. A smile crossed her lips. Maybe he wasn't such a completely self-absorbed jerk. He was smart, handsome, and the only man who she's ever told anything about her past.

She wrapped an arm around his waist, enjoying the feeling of him next to her, and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Edward himself hadn't slept very much last night, and when he woke up it was barely even light out. He had only opened his eyes a few minutes before Eva jerked awake. He saw her hold her head with a pained expression on her face. She must have had one hell of a hangover.<p>

But then, she looked at him.

He quickly shut his eyes, pretending to sleep in the hope that she wouldn't try to talk to him about last night. Keeping one eye just barely open, he studied her expression. She seemed to be thinking, of exactly what he wasn't sure. The way her eyes drifted past his false sleeping form were… warm, and when she smiled, it seemed genuine.

He felt her shift closer to him. This was starting to feel very strange; usually in this situation she would yell and accuse him of using of her, not cuddle him. It was all so surreal to him, having a woman hold him so lovingly, He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.

Waiting a few moments until he was sure she was asleep, he slowly lifted her arm of him and laid it gently beside her, then carefully made his way out of bed and left the room.

He went about his morning routine, showering, dressing, and making a fresh pot of coffee, as if all were normal. But all throughout it he just couldn't help but think of Eva. She was beginning to become quite a handful. He wasn't even sure if it was worth it anymore. Maybe...maybe if he knew more about her mental stability...

Luckily for him, the rental home had come with a computer, and old and slow computer, but a computer none the less. Thinking back on Eva's behavior he typed in her usual 'quirks.'

_Mood swings, substance abuse, self-destructive behavior_. Yes, that sounds like her…

Quite a few websites showed up, but many pointed to one specific disorder.

_**Borderline Personality Disorder**__ is "an enduring and pervasive pattern that begins by early adulthood and is characterized by impulsivity and unpredictability, unstable interpersonal relationships, inappropriate or uncontrolled affect, especially anger, identity disturbances, rapid shifts of mood, suicidal acts, self-mutilations, job and marital instability, chronic feelings of emptiness or boredom, and intolerance of being alone."_

It sounded so much like Eva… but how to be sure? Maybe if she displayed a few more symptoms…

* * *

><p>"Morning," Eva whispered as she entered the kitchen. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes had dark circles under them, and she swayed a bit as she walked.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a truck," she laughed a bit as she sat at the table across from him. Looking over herself, she knew full well how much a mess she was. Her eyes landed on a black mass on her left shoulder.

"Wait, when did I get a tattoo?!" She panicked.

"You've always had it," Edward sighed.

"Oh... yeah," she remembered. It was a tattoo of a black rose that she got back in college on a drunken dare. Hmm… would that be considered irony? "God, I was hammered."

"Would you say that happens a lot?" Edward pried.

"No," Eva replied crossly. After last night, she didn't want to reveal much else to him. Even if he was really nice to her, even if he stayed with her, he was still…

"Edward?" she asked softly. He turned to look at her, and she felt oddly nervous.

"A-about last night, I just wanted to-to umm," oh this is ridiculous, she wasn't supposed to be so jumpy, "... thank you."

He was silent for a moment before answering with a slight chuckle. "Don't mention it."

"Only, if you don't."

Slowly, she tried to get up from her seat, only to stubble a bit. She leaned on the table a bit while the other hand was rubbing her still sore head. To her surprise, Edward was there in an instant, looking down at her.

"Maybe you should lie down; I'll get you an aspirin," he said softly.

"Y-yeah," Eva choked out. It felt so new around him, so warm, almost like love…

* * *

><p>Once she had left, Edward shook his head. What in the world was he going to do about her? It aggravating, preposterous really, the Riddler, genius of Gotham city, was getting an aspirin for his… What was their association to each other anyway? They were far past acquaintances, not exactly friends, barely a couple. Maybe it was best to call them complex.<p>

A sudden ringing from his pocket snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," he answered, unsure of who would be calling him.

"Nigma," a gruff voice responded on the other line.

"Why, Mr. Falcone," great, more complications, "to what do I owe this honor?"

"Cut the small talk Nigma, I need you to be at the Iceberg lounge tomorrow night at eight." Say what you will about the Gotham mob boss, he certainly wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Any particular reason for this?"

"Yeah, about ten and they've got great aim." Well, there was no way to argue with that.

"Yes, Mr. Falcone, I'll being seeing you then." Was it just him, or was he really getting pushed around more and more these days?

* * *

><p>Eva hated just lying in bed. There was nothing productive to do. It made her feel boring and worthless, like she was nothing.<p>

When the door to the bedroom opened she immediately sat up, forgetting about the inevitable head rush. She rubbed her temples with one hand and accepted a glass of water with the other.

"Thanks," she swallowed two tablets and gulped down some water. For a moment, she feared Edward would just leave, but to her slight surprise he started packing some clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a meeting with Falcone; I have to stay in a hotel for about two days." How could he be so nonchalant about that?

"So you're leaving me alone?" She honestly had thought he was better than that.

"Would you prefer to go with me?"

Instead of saying anything, she simply chose to get out of bed and pack her own clothes. He had his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter stinks, I'm so sorry.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**After not being around for so long and not knowing what to do with this chapter, I decided to just write a shameless fluff. Enjoy the one genuine and unironically warm moment these two have.**

* * *

><p>It was amazing really, how little control we really had over our own bodies. A man like Edward Nigma always liked to imagine being the king of his own mind. Never would he think that something as simple as an awkward car ride would unnerve him so easily, but there he sat, trying to concentrate on the road while fighting off the urge to glance towards Eva. He had more important things to focus on after all.<p>

Neither of them spoke the entire ride up to the hotel. Eva didn't even notice when Edward booked only one hotel room, not that she would have really argued with that. She was too busy looking out the windows in the lobby. The sun was still out, but the city showed signs of getting ready for the night life. Traffic slowed down just a bit, a couple of bars on the street were turning on their neon signs, and she could see a couple of scantily dressed women walking by.

"It would be nice to go out on the town for a bit," she sighed to herself. Shaking her head, she went into the elevator with Edward. It was too much to ask that they could have a nice civil night together.

No sooner had they opened the hotel room door than Edward had abruptly set his luggage aside and sat on one of the twin beds. From the inside of his jacket he took out a notepad and pen and began to scribble down something furiously.

"What's with you," Eva asked sitting down on the other bed. Not even looking up, he responded, "Have you ever met Carmine Falcone?"

"No."

"Well, working with him is like choosing between the lady and the tiger," he scratched something out, "it never ends well either way."

"But doesn't the princess decide his fate?" she said, hoping to get a bit of conversation from him. Again, he just sat there writing down, ignoring her. What was so important about meeting up with Falcone, anyway?

"I think she chose the tiger," she bluntly remarked. That at least got him peering over his notepad.

"And why do you say that?"

"At least then the princess knows what happens to her lover. He was maimed and mutilated, end. If she had chosen the lady, she'd always be wondering. He could've fallen out of love with her, and she would never know."

She acted as if was the most obvious thing in the world that, if given the choice to save your lover by giving him up to another woman or having him killed by a vicious animal, a woman would let her jealousy get in the way of her feelings for someone.

"Remind me to never be caught in that kind of situation with you," Edward said with the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"What, you don't trust me?" she went to sit beside him on his bed

"I don't even think you trust yourself."

"So you're diagnosing me now?" Resting her chin on his shoulder, she linked her arm with his.

"More like making you think before you speak for once." It felt nice for them to be so close to one another without it feeling awkward.

"Well here's a thought," she shot up excitedly, pulling him with her, "why don't we go out?"

At Edward's skeptical look, she quickly rationalized, "You need to loosen up before your meeting with Falcone, and I need a night out."

For a moment she thought he would decline, given that thoughtful look on his face. He glanced down to the notepad he still had in his left hand, and then smiled.

"Where do you suggest?"

* * *

><p>The Riddler had certainly had spent his fair share of time in the middle of Gotham's nightlife. So, when Eva had suggested going out, he had assumed a rowdy bar, an obnoxiously loud club, a restaurant with horrible service. He was actually pleasantly surprise to have her lead him into a pretty mellow nightclub.<p>

"So what do you think?" Eva said, walking through the entrance in rhythm to the upbeat music playing.

"It's classier than anywhere I'd imagine you going." He make note of the bar in the corner that she was heading to.

"You're lucky I'm taking that as a compliment."

She crossed her legs while taking a seat at the counter, motioning for him to sit next to her. A bartender there waited for their order.

"I'll take a Macallan."

"I never took you for a scotch man," Eva comment, surprise at his choice. He just flashed a confident smirk, showing that this wasn't his first time around a bar. The bartender nodded, already getting a glass out.

"And you miss?"

"…just a water thanks." She didn't want to spoil the night. Turning to her date with her drink in hand, Eva struggled with finding a good conversation starter.

"So, why are you so scared of … well, you know who?"

"Good question," he remarked while rolling his eyes, "why be afraid of one of the most powerful men in Gotham's underground?"

Eva didn't let his bout of sarcasm get to her. She could see be the way his shoulders slumped and how he stared at his whiskey that something else was upsetting him, "If that was it, I'd be scared of him too, and I'm not."

He scoffed; he was being to think Eva wasn't afraid of 'normal things.'

"I've done business with him before… it didn't end well," he took a sip of his drink, "Thank goodness for April fool's Day."

More than little uncomfortable, Eva just sipped her water quietly. An upbeat tune started up on speakers, and she saw a few people going out onto the dance floor. She brightened up, taking Edward's hand and leading him away from the bar.

"Come on Eddie, not afraid of dancing are you?"

She moved to the beat and urged him to do the same. Getting over the initial surprise of being pulled from his seat, he started to enjoy himself. Their motions were so different, with Eva's being full of life and Edward's more than a little stiff. She continued to pull him closer, while he made sure to hold tightly onto her hips as they swayed.

They found themselves lost in one another's touch. She laughed when he took her into in his arms possessively and kissed her neck. Neither of them even realized that they had been dancing for over an hour.

"I think it's about time we got back to the hotel," Edward whispered into her ear. She responded by pressing her lips lightly to his cheek.

"Is there any chance we could spend the rest of the night in your bed," she asked as they left, "I've gotten kind of used to it."

"So have I," he took her into his arms again and kissed her for the first time since this whole ordeal had even started. Eva eagerly kissed him back, remembering why she had even slept with him at all. The way they held one another felt right… and yet wrong. They felt alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tempted to make this the end… but where's the fun in that?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year, everyone! I guess there's no real need to express how sorry I am for the long wait, but maybe this new chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

><p>It was still strange for the Riddler to wake up beside a woman who so willing held onto him. Oh sure, he had had the occasional one night stand before. He'd seen those women who would use sex to find pleasure for only them or to prove some strange philosophy about having power over men. He certainly wouldn't say he didn't enjoy them most of the time, because he did, but there was hollowness in that sort of relationship.<p>

Eva stirred, opening her eyes to the sight of his bare chest. Tilting her head up, she saw him staring past the top of her head in deep thought. A small smile graced her lips, he was almost always thinking about something or another. She supposed that was just who he was, a Riddler. Kissing her way up to his chin, she let her hands roam south.

Before she got carried away, Edward quickly grabbed a hold of her wandering hands.

"Not that I wouldn't love a repeat of last night," he grinned, "but don't you already think we've stayed in bed long enough?"

"I guess so," she pouted playfully, "but what's another hour?"

"Time I need to prepare for tonight."

"Oh," now she remembered, he still had that meeting with Falcone.

Letting him get out of bed, she watched him fish out the notepad he had yesterday from the night stand drawer. He scanned over it for a few seconds before putting it right back inside, and going to the shower.

As soon as the sound of running water was heard, she reached over to the drawer and brought out the notepad. She knew she probably shouldn't invade his privacy… again, but she couldn't help taking a look at the pages that he's been constantly checking since yesterday.

All she found were small diagrams labeled The Iceberg Lounge detailing almost a dozen scenarios. It seemed as if he had the entire building memorized, every exit, the bar, the stage, even all the tables were meticulously drawn in. How in the world did he have the time to do this?

Glancing over the rest of the diagrams, they detailed everything that could happen tonight. Shootouts, bombs going off, even Batman coming out of nowhere. Honestly, when would that ever happen?

Still, it worried her. If he assumed that kind of violence, he must be carrying a gun with him tonight. That one word alone frightened her, but not as much as the idea of Edward getting hurt in a shoot out. Just thinking about him dead tugged at her heart more than she thought it would.

She quickly tossed the book back into the drawer when she heard the shower turn off. Edward came out about a minute later with nothing but a towel around his waist. Looking back to Eva, he found her staring at him intensely.

"I know I'm well-built but-"

"I'm coming with you," she cut him off.

* * *

><p>"It's not a good idea for you to be here." Edward frowned. Despite his protests, Eva had invited herself to his meeting. He had enough to worry about without her around to make matters worse. And she most likely <strong>would<strong> make it worse.

"You're still going on about that?" She had had enough of his objections back at the hotel. Now, she was just getting annoyed. Couldn't he tell that she was doing this for him? She wanted to make sure that he'd come back to the hotel with her after tonight.

"I'm not leaving" she said defiantly, holding onto his arm, "besides I've always wanted to go the Iceberg Lounge."

"Oh, it's wonderful until you're staring down the barrel of a gun."

True to his word, The Iceberg Lounge certainly lived up to the hype. It was fancy, snooty, the kind of place that every rich socialite visited on a regular basis to flaunt their wealth. It sickened Eva to see these people waste hundreds of dollars on one meal when she spent most of her childhood starving.

Still, she did see the appeal of it. The building was beautifully decorated, the band playing at center stage added to the calming atmosphere, and by the smell of things, the food was delicious. On top of that, no one seemed to mind if this place was used as a cover for shady business dealings… so long as they were dressed appropriately.

But Eva didn't have the time to enjoy the scenery as she was pulled to the very back of the building where Falcone was.

He was an older man, at least in his fifties, well-dressed, with a confident air about him. One would just see a competent business man enjoying a meal with a client if it weren't for the two body guards on either side of him. It unnerved her slightly, the thought of Edward actually needing to use that gun in his jacket pocket.

"Nigma, nice of you to show up," Falcone practically spat out. He motioned to the single chair that was opposite him. Then, he noticed Eva standing beside the green clad man.

"It's always a pleasure Mr. Falcone," Edward responded, putting on an obviously fake smile on his face as he sat down, the change in the crime boss' eye contact not slipping past him.

"Who's your lovely companion?" The way he leered up towards her made her spine tingle. It was a controlling, power hungry gaze that absolutely sickened her. She opened her mouth, clearly wanting to voice her disgust.

"She's no one," Edward but in before she could say anything, "just a _close acquaintance._"

If she didn't want to just slap him across the face for interrupting her, she definitely did for the slimy way he emphasized those particular words. Her anger intensified when she saw an approving grin worm its way across Falcone's face.

He told one of his men to fetch another chair for their guest. Never had she felt so disgusted with herself than when she sat down next to Edward without so much as a word to that condescending bastard.

"Now down to business," Falcone said, turning once again to the Riddler.

"As you know, I've been doing a bit of dealing overseas, but my shipments have been a bit… lacking. I think there's a rat forging the documents."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Edward had every reason to be suspicious of the man across from him. He's been cheated, framed, and almost killed by him and men like him. Yet, he found himself as someone else's underling almost constantly. He hated to be controlled like that.

"I want you to be in charge of handling shipments, at least until I can find who's been taking them from the docks."

"Is that all?" the Riddler raised an eyebrow. That request was far too direct to come from a man like Falcone.

"That's all."

Eva, already fed up with this entire conversation, got up from her seat. She tapped Edward's arm, hoping he'd just leave his suspicions behind. After a few more seconds of staring into Falcone's slightly amused eyes, he conceded and went to get up.

He hadn't even turned around when he was met with a high pitch yelp from behind him. Eva had been grabbed roughly by one of Falcone's guards and he forced her arms behind her back. She was cringing from the amount of pressure he was putting on her wrists.

"One more thing," Falcone added, a bit of amusement in his voice. Edward looked down on him without emotion. He just knew something like this was going to happen with Eva around.

"Don't look into the crates; after all we wouldn't want your little _companion_ to get hurt."

At that, his goon pulled her arms even tighter, causing her to groan out in pain. The Riddler twitched a bit at the sound, but didn't let little feeling show through. The less concern for her well being he displayed, the less harm would come to her.

"You have my word," he responded evenly, not a hitch in his voice.

"I'll hold you to it."

Just then, another loud yelp came from behind them, only this time it wasn't from Eva. Turning around, Edward found both Eva and Falcone's man on the ground. She got up, rubbing her sore arms and glaring daggers at the man who was rolling around in pain holding a very delicate area.

Immediately, Edward grabbed Eva's still aching arms and hurried her to the exit.

"That wasn't a good idea," he whispered roughly into her ear.

"Got him off me didn't I?" she smirked back.

* * *

><p>Falcone's man was still on the ground hissing at the pain coming from the most tender of spots. His boss just glared down at him.<p>

"Get up you baby, I'm not paying you to get beat up by a whore," he shouted harshly. Turning to his other man, he began to yell out orders.

"… and make sure that those crates get to the docks on time, I don't want any screw ups."

"Isn't that the Riddler's new job?"

"You idiots, you think I'd trust someone like him in my organization?"

"Then why'd-"

"Cause he's smart, smarter than most of my competition." The crime boss shook his head at his men's stupidity, "He should've been dealt with a long time ago."


End file.
